The Final Piece
by Stitched.Angel
Summary: Focuses on the life of Ana and Christian after Fifty shades freed. It also focuses mostly on their eldest child Theodore (Theo) but does include Phoebe. Also includes odd bits from Taylor and Sawyer (Last names are used, since in real life its more professional and thats what they would be called while being talked to. Also shows respect)
1. Chapter 1

**POV Ana**

Kate was on the phone to me and was telling me that she and Elliott were going to take Theodore and Phoebe out for the day, if i didn't mind. I didn't since both me and Christian new it would be safe and Christian had been doing work this morning, I knew staying in the house was driving Theodore crazy aswell, as for Phoebe she was out with Gail. When Theo found out he was going out with Auntie Kate and Uncle Elliott his face lit up, and he was bouncing around the house from room to room.

Christian was having a meeting in his office with Sawyer and Taylor, all Theo wanted to do was go tell his daddy that uncle Elliott and Auntie Kate were coming and taking him out for the day, I kept catching him trying to sneek over to Christian's office. He knew that Christian was in a meeting with Sawyer and Taylor but he was so excited and eager to tell him the news. That he couldn't sit still.

I was put halfway through putting away clothes, when I saw that he had just slipped out of the bedroom again "Come back in here, otherwise daddy will come out of his office and turn into a big scary dinosaur"

He didn't come back, instead he let out a little giggle and I heard him bolt down the landing towards Christian's office. "Come catch me mummy" he shouted his little voice bounced off the walls.

He was only 5 and by the day becoming more and more like Christian, in his looks and the way he acted. I let out a sigh and quickly dumped the remainder of the clothes on the bed "Theodore, come here now!"

I hated having to shout at him and rarely did, it always made me felt bad after. I ran down the hall after him, the last i saw was his copper hair disappearing into Christians office, laughing.  
I rolled my eyes to myself and let out a sigh, and started to walk.

* * *

**POV Christian**

I was in the middle of discussing this next weeks schedule when Theo's giggle of mischief radiated down the hallway then Ana's raised voice "Theodore, come here now!"

Something was wrong and Taylor and Sawyer head snapped up from the copy of the rotor, I had just given them. They knew Ana never shouted at Theo and were awaiting my orders. I was raising from my chair when my office door flew open, Taylor and Sawyer jumped up ready for an attack but Theo came running in laughing. They let out a sigh and relaxed a little.

He ran straight up to me and then jumped, mid-air I caught him, instantly he wrapped his legs around my waist and hugged me. "Guess what daddy, Uncle Elliott and Auntie Katty are coming we are going on an adventure." He squeeled in delight and had a huge grin on his face, which made my heart swell. Ana showed up in the doorway, when she saw me and Theo she instantly smiled and seem to let out a sigh of relief. Even now she still took my breath away, she was wearing jeans and a t-shirt and was bare-foot, she was meant to be working from home but had insisted on helping Gail, our housekeeper and also Taylor's new wife, with the house work.

"Sorry, he slipped away. He kept trying to get into your office since he found out" She rolled her eyes and I let out a laugh. Then she turned her attention to Taylor and Sawyer "Sorry for the little devil interupting...I just don't know where he gets his skills from" She added sarcastically but playfully. Both Taylor and Sawyer looked at each other then at Theo, in unison winked. Theo just stood there smirking back.


	2. Chapter 2

**POV Ana**

Sawyer and Taylor both looked at each other and then Theo, Theo smirked, it was so remarkable how much he resembled Christian with just one simple look. "Don't blame Uncle T and Uncle Saw, im just a born ninja" He started to do noises and moves to resemble a ninja and we all let out a laugh. He might only be 5 years old but he was already an intelligent, beautiful little boy. My-Our intelligent, beautiful little boy.

"Come on, daddy is busy. You can talk to him later, before you leave... But only if he has finished his work." I said that last part with a playfully scowl at him, while extending my hand. Without any hesitation, he ran straight to my side and grabbed hold of it. I apologised again and lead Theo out of the room and closed the door.

"So what do you want to do, while we wait for daddy?" I asked him, he pointed towards my study. Inside he ran looked around then towards my desk and picked up a book which I had started to read earlier. "Can you read this to me please?"

I sat down on the small sofa in the middle of the room and made myself comfortable. I loved reading to Theo, it was one of my favourite things in the world and he loved hearing me read to him. "Okay then".

He came running over to sat down next to me and handed me the book. I wrapped my arm around him and he snuggled into my side. I began to read from where I had left off. Every so often he would let out little giggles or ask what a certain word meant, after about half an hour he stirred and I realised he had fallen asleep. Silently i put the book down and watched him sleeping, as I gently played with a lock of his copper brown hair.

He was more like Christian than me but I didn't mind, I had been blessed with an amazing husband and a beautiful son. They were my two perfect angels and I couldn't forget little Phoebe either. All three of them were my life and I didn't know what I would do without them.

Christian and I had came so far since we first met when I had to do that interview for the newspaper because Kate was ill. Nobody said life was easy and I understood that very well. Since life with Christian had been anything but, our love had been tested in ways which were frightening, they were also some which were life threatening but we had came out of it stronger because we knew we had each other!

* * *

I must have fallen asleep because when I woke it was to Christians low voice whispering into my ear, I smiled. "Baby, as much as i would love to watch you both sleep. Kate and Elliot are here.

When I opened my eyes I was still in my study and Theo was still asleep cuddled into my front. He looked so calm and peaceful. I slowly began to run my hand down his face and I kissed his head. He stirred and his eyes blinked sleepily as he began to wake. "Mummy?"

"It's alright baby boy, im here its time to get up Uncle Elliot and Auntie Kate are here"

Just like that he was awake and I unwinded my arms from around him. "Daddy!"  
He immediately jumped up and ran to him. Christian was already leaning on the edge of the sofa and knelt down to hug him.  
"Hey there little man, were you keeping mummy company and protecting her for me?"  
"Of course, I was." Theo said sharply and then did the a salute.

This made me laugh and Christian looked up at me and his gaze turned darker into something more sexual. I knew that he liked the sound of me laughing, he reminded me the first time we started out relationship. Back when it was the dom/sub. I always wondered what would of happened if I hadn't walked out that night.

"Is Gail back with Phoebe?" I tried distracting myself from them thoughts, I couldn't think like that or think back on the past.  
"She is on her way back with her now." Christian grabbed hold of my hand and helped me up. He gave it a gentle squeeze, which sent a shot of electricity down to that sweet place. Christian let out a little sigh but he smirked and pulled me closer to him, whispering in my ear "soon"


End file.
